World of Chances
by elliepage
Summary: Katniss' best friend Bristol volunteers for the Hunger Games, but what happens when her love interest is reaped as well? Will they be able to make it through the games together. Cato/OC
1. Chapter 1

****A/N: Here is my Hunger Games fanfiction! I hope y'all enjoy it! I know it starts off a little slow, but I promise it will get better. Feedback is welcome, just please make sure it is constructive and respectful. I don't own the book or movie, the belong to their respectable owners. Well, here goes nothing... :)****

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

****"Nooooo!"

I woke up suddenly and shot straight up in my bed. I glanced around the room to see what all of the commotion was. That is when I noticed Katniss with her arm around Prim comforting her. Prim must have had another nightmare. Her nightmares have become more frequent and intense as reaping day neared.

The sight of them embracing makes my heart hurt. It reminds how much I miss my family. My mother died of pneumonia when I was six. Once she died the only person I had left was my father. Tragedy struck again when I was twelve. My father died in a mining accident. It was the same accident that killed Prim and Katniss' father. Now at the age of seventeen I live with Katniss, Prim, and their mother. Before the accident Katniss and I were really close friends. I lived only a few houses down from her. The one good thing that came out of the accident was that we became inseparable, practically sisters. When my father died I had nowhere else to go, so Katniss invited me to live with them. I gratefully accepted.

I wiped the sleep and stray tear from my eyes and tried to smooth out my frizzy hair. I shook the thoughts from my head so I would get upset. By this time Katniss has managed to get Prim to fall back asleep. She quietly got off of the bed and headed my way.

"Are you and Gale going for a walk?" I asked with a raised brow. When I asked if they were going for a walk I really meant are they going to go hunting. Katniss, Gale, and I go out of District 12 boundary and hunt illegally. We know that it is risky, but we do what we have to do in order to survive.

She nodded. "You can come if you want." As tempting as is sounded I knew that Gale and Katniss wanted to be alone with the reaping being today. I loved hunting just as much as Katniss. She has taught me everything I know about hunting. She even taught me how to use a bow. I'm not nearly as skilled as she is but I'm still a pretty good shot.

I shook my head. "Maybe next time, I promised Mr. Mellark I would stop by before the reaping. Don't forget the Prim left you some goat cheese, it's on the table." Mr. Mellark owns the bakery in town. He and my father were good friends growing up. He has kept an eye on me ever since my father's passing. His son Peeta and I are also very close. Our families saw each other when we could. Peeta and I were the closest in age so we instantly hit it off.

She just nods and grabs the goat cheese and heads out the door.

I swung my feet off of the bed and they hit the cold floor. I pushed myself up off of the bed and got ready for the day. After I got dressed and washed my face I started the trek in to town.

After about fifteen minutes of walking I made to the bakery. I went around back and knocked on the door and waited. A few moments later I was greeted face to face with the ice queen herself, Mrs. Mellark.

"Good morning Mrs. Mellark," I said with the sweetest smile I could muster up. She didn't respond. All she did was walk away and left the door open for me. I don't know why exactly, but she isn't very fond of me. Maybe it's because I am from the Seam.

I entered the bakery and closed the door behind me. I went straight for the stairs. Once I reached the top of the stairs I was greeted by Mr. Mellark. He instantly wrapped me up in a hug. In a way I am like the daughter that he never had. He has also become the male figure in my life that I look up to. He pulled away. "Everything will be fine today," he said referring to the reaping.

I looked up at him. "I know, but it's still super scary," I said in a shaky voice.

He nods. "I just wanted to wish you luck, and I have a treat for you," he said while handing me a small piece of wrapped chocolate cake my favorite.

I smile gratefully. "Thank you. I should probably get going now. I have to help Prim get ready.

"After the reap feel free to bring them by for dinner."

"Okay, and thanks again. I'll see you tonight," I said as I headed down the stairs. When I reached the bottom I bumped into something or someone rather. I looked up and noticed who it was. I let out a sigh of relief to see that it was Peeta.

"Sorry Peeta, I wasn't paying attention."

"Don't worry about it Bristol. How have you been? It seems like I haven't seen you in ages."

"I'm good. Nervous and scared about today, but I guess that is expected. I know, it seems like it has been a long time. I promise after the reaping we will hang out. I have been super busy lately."

"I know what you mean. Good luck today," Peeta said while pulling me into a hug.

"Good luck to you too, Peeta, and may the odds be ever in your favor," I said with my best capitol accent.

Peeta lightly chuckled and gave me a slight wave as I exited the bakery. I slowly walked back to the house and nibbled on my cake on the way back to the house. I didn't plan on eating the whole piece but I could seem to help myself. It just tasted so good and I didn't know if I was ever going to be able to eat a piece of Mr. Mellark's cake again.

When I got back to the house Prim had already been bathed and dressed. I decided that I should take a quick bath to make sure I looked somewhat presentable for the reaping. When I was finished with my bath I dried myself off and got dressed in a pale pink dress that used to be my mothers. It was one of the only things I have left that was hers. I looked in the cracked mirror and tried to decide what I wanted to do with my hair. I decided to pull the top half back and leave the bottom half down. Right when I was finished my hair Katniss walked through the front door.

After Katniss bathed and got dressed, we all tried to eat some lunch. It was hard to eat though on a nervous stomach. By the time that we were done eating it was time to head to the square where the reaping would take place. Katniss and I showed Prim where she would stand and then Katniss and I went to our area.

Once the square was overly full the escort for District 12, Effie Trinket, walked on stage. "I have a very special video for you all, sent straight from the capitol." She sounded way to chipper considering the circumstances. Then again she had nothing to worry about. The thing that irritated me the most was that the video wasn't special it was the same video that they show every year, before every reaping. After the video was over it was time to draw the names of the tributes for the 74th Annual Hunger Games. "Ladies first," Effie said into the microphone. She moved her feet quickly to the huge glass bowl that held all of the girls' names. She slowly put her hand in the bowl and moved it around. She very cautiously picked a name and went back to the microphone. She carefully ripped open the seal and read the name. "Katniss Everdeen."

My heart stopped and my stomach sank. I begin to panic. Out of all the named it had to be Katniss. Why? This can't be right. Effie must have read the name wrong. Katniss doesn't deserve this. She is so selfless always making sure everyone else is taken care of before she worries about herself. I turn my head to look at here. The shock is evident on her face. She slowly starts to move from her spot to the stage. I had to stop her, I grabbed her hand and she turned back at me with a look of confusion.

"Sorry," I whispered while giving her hand a reassuring squeeze. "I volunteer, I volunteer as tribute," I yell in my most heroic voice. I took a deep breath and walked with my head held high to the stage. I had to volunteer for Katniss. She has done so much for me that I would spend a lifetime paying her back. This might be the only chance to pay my debts to her. Plus Katniss had too much to lose. Prim and their mother depended on her so much. They wouldn't make it very long without her.

Once I reached the stairs that led to the stage I felt a peacemaker give me a little nudge, as if it was to help me get up the stairs. I took another deep breath to try and compose myself. I had to keep a blank strong face. I couldn't show any weakness, if I wanted any chance of winning. Effie scurried to me and grabbed my hand. She practically dragged me to the microphone.

"How exciting, a volunteer! District 12 hasn't had a volunteer in ages. Tell us your name dear."

"Bristol Brown," I said in my bravest and strongest voice. I have to stay strong in order to survive. I am so concentrated on looking fierce and not scared that I didn't hear Effie call out the male tributes name. That's when I notice a boy walking towards the stage. My stomach sinks and I try to hold back my sob. The male tribute is Peeta.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is the second chapter! I would like to thank everyone that reviewed, alerted, and added this story to their favorite. It really means a lot! I hope y'all enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2<strong>

The rest of the reaping was a complete blur to me. After I noticed the male tribute was Peeta, my mind went blank. The next thing I remembered was being ushered into room in the justice building. I have been here about fifteen minutes pacing back and forth. I can't seem to make myself sit down. I have way too much on my mind. The sound of the door opening caught my attention. I looked over the door to see who it was, it was Katniss. I practically ran over to her and immediately engulfed her into the tightest hug I could muster up.

"You didn't have to volunteer for me," Katniss said with a shaky voice.

"Yes I did. Prim needs you, and you know that. Prim would be lost without you. Plus you have done so much for me, I have to show you how much it means to me," I said was we separated from our hug.

"You can win," she said looking me straight in the eyes. I looked at her like she was crazy. Did she really think I could win? I'm not a killer. I know I have absolutely no chance in hell. "I'm serious. You're good with a bow, decent with a knife, fast, and light on your feet." She made a good point. "Just promise me you won't give up. Promise you will do anything you have to do in order to win." She looked at me with pleading eyes

"I promise," I said trying not to cry. I pulled her into another hug. I knew this was probably going to be the last time I was ever going to see her.

"Time's up!" a gruff voice broke us apart. Katniss slowly headed to the door and gave my one last look. With that the door closed behind her.

I had to sit down; I worked myself up too much. I sat down and put my head in my hands trying not to cry. I was unsuccessful. Tears just started streaming down my face. I took a deep breath and tried to compose myself. I lifted my head up and rubbed my face. I mentally kick myself for breaking down. I couldn't look like a complete wreck. We were leaving for the train station any minute now. I went over to the sink that was in the corner of the room. I washed my face to try to get some of the puffiness to go down. I looked in the mirror, my green eyes were still red but the puffiness was pretty much gone.

"Time to go!" A peacekeeper said as he entered the room. He grabbed my arm and led me out the door and through the justice building. We exited the back and there was a car waiting for us. Peeta, Effie and Haymich were already in the car when I got there. Haymich was sitting in the front; Effie and Peeta were in the back. I took my seat next to Effie.

The car ride was pretty much silent. I looked at Peeta, I could tell he had been crying and is trying not to cry. He looked at me and gave me a small smile. I smiled back. Within a few minutes we had arrived at the train station.

Once on the train I couldn't believe my eyes. It was more amazing than anything I had ever seen before. Everything was so plush and extravagant. There was also so much food. There was enough food there to last me a lifetime. Effie showed us to our rooms and gave us time to get settled in. My room was just as luxurious as the rest of the train. I ran my hand over the velvet bed spread and sat down. I replayed the events of today in my head. I still couldn't believe I was here. I never imagined I would be a part of the Hunger Games. I just wanted to crawl up in a ball and never get up, but I promised Katniss I would try my hardest to win. I sighed and got off the bed and went back to the main room.

When I got there Peeta and Effie were already sitting down in the chairs. Haymich was nowhere to found.

"Where's Haymich?" I asked while taking the empty seat next to Peeta.

"Probably in the bar car," Effie said as she rolled her eyes. "Let me see if I can find him." Effie got up from her seat and exited the car.

Peeta and I just sat there in silence. I don't think either of us knew what to say. Peeta was the first to break the silence. "How are you holding up?" This is the first time we have been able to speak to each other since the reaping.

"Considering the circumstances, I'm okay. What about you?"

"I've been better. I just keeping hoping I wake up and this all will be a dream."

I nodded. "Well on the bright side, look at all this food we get to eat," I said with a grin and went to the table. I grabbed the first thing I saw and took a bite.

Peeta laughed and got up to join the feast. After a few minutes of eating, Effie entered the car with grumpy Haymich following her. Haymich went straight the bottles of alcohol and randomly grabbed a bottle. He went and sat in the chairs that we were previously sitting in. I gave Peeta a look and nodded for the chars. He nodded and we both made our way back to the chairs. Peeta and I sat in the chairs that were across from Haymich.

There was an awkward silence. Peeta cleared his throat. "Do you have any tips for us?" Peeta asked.

"Don't get killed," Haymich replied with all seriousness and then started laughing like he had just heard the funniest thing in the world.

Was he serious? That was the only tip he had for us. "You as our mentor you are supposed to try and help us win. You know mentor us for the games so we at least stand a chance. Not throw us to the wolves," I replied with attitude.

"And as your mentor I am telling you not to get killed," Haymich slurred.

I was furious at this point. Did he really think that telling us not getting killed was a good tip? We already knew that. It was more common sense than anything. Now I know why tributes from District 12 never stood a chance. I pushed myself off my chair and started to head for my room. Halfway there I stopped and turned around. I marched back to where Haymich was sitting and snatched the bottle from his hand. "Maybe if you weren't so drunk you could see that we actually want to win," I snarled and threw the bottle against the opposite wall. It shattered and all of its contents ran down the wall. Effie let out a shriek, but I ignored her and marched straight to my room.

I decided that maybe a shower would calm me down. I entered the bathroom that was attached to my bedroom. I took off my clothes and entered the shower. There were so many buttons I didn't know which ones to push. I decided that red meant hot so that's the one I pushed. Luckily I was right. I didn't bother to wash my hair. The hot water running down my back was relaxing enough. After about twenty minutes in the shower I was calmed down. I pressed the off button and stepped out of the shower. I pressed the button that said done. I was practically dry in an instant. I put on the same clothes that I had earlier and decided that I should go and apologize to everyone about my outburst.

I grabbed the door handle and took a deep breath trying to the confidence I needed to face everybody. I opened the door and was greeted face to face with a smiling Effie. "Come on, come on!" Effie grabbed my hand and walked be to the main room. "It's time to watch a recap of the reapings!" I really wasn't in the mood to watch this. I just wanted to get to the arena and get this whole experience over with. I sat in the empty seat next to Peeta. I crossed my arms over my chest and looked at the screen.

The capitol symbol appeared and the recap began. Of course, District 1 was first. The girl looked strong but it also looked like she wouldn't want to get her hands dirty. The boy on the other hand looked like he was ready to fight.

District 2 was next. The girl looked fierce. I could tell by the look in her eyes she wouldn't hesitate to kill. The boy looked downright scary but oddly familiar. He practically trampled the crowd when he volunteered. His blonde hair, blue eyes, and cocky smirk were haunting me. I felt like I knew him from somewhere.I know I have seen them before, but how? I just couldn't seem to place it. That's when I heard his name, Cato Weldon. That's when I hit me, I did know this boy. He looked a lot different than he did a year and a half ago. He had grown nearly 6 inches and put on a lot of muscle.

I feel stupid for not instantly recognizing him. I mean he was the Cato that I had known and loved for four years. We may not have seen each other in the last eighteen months but we still kept in touch through letters. Then it hits me, one or both of us are going to die. All of the color drains from my face and my stomach become nauseous. I dropped my hands to my side and clenched my fists trying not to have another outburst. I took a deep breath and calmed myself down. I unclenched my fist and left my hands in my lap.

I can't believe this is happening. Haven't I already suffered enough? I feel someone grab my hand and notice that it is Peeta. He gives my hand a reassuring squeeze. He must have recognized Cato too. Peeta and Katniss are the only ones that know about my relationship with Cato. I try to keep concentrated on the rest of the recap but I can't. The rest is just a blur.

"Wasn't that exciting?" Effie said a little too enthusiastically. "I'm going to be bed. Don't stay up too late you two." Effie was got up and left Peeta and I alone. Well, Haymich was in the room, but he was passed out in his chair.

I couldn't stand to sit any longer. I got up and started to pace.

"I'm so sorry Bristol. You didn't know he was going to volunteer?" Peeta asked in a quiet voice.

I shook my head. "I don't understand. Why wouldn't he tell me?"

"I don't know Bristol. Maybe he didn't want you to worry. I'm sure he didn't plan on you being a tribute either. There is no way that he could have known.."

"I know Peeta, but it still hurts. I'm going to bed. See you tomorrow." I said.

Peeta stood up and gave my a hug. "It's going all work out," He said into my hair. "Goodnight"

I nodded "Goodnight Peeta. I broke form the hug and went to my room. I needed to be alone so I could process everything that has happened today. It keeps getting more interesting. Once in my room I didn't even bother to change my clothes. I just crawled in to bed and pulled the blankets up to my chin.

My thoughts took me back to when Cato and I first met.

It was the day of my thirteenth birthday and I was going to the bakery to pick up the cake that Mr. Mellark promised me. I entered the bakery through the front since it was still daytime. When I entered the bakery there was man there with a boy about my age. I couldn't help but notice how cute the boy looked. When he looked my way I gave him a little smile, but he didn't smile back. If I didn't know any better I would say that he was glaring at me. I gulped and looked away. I could still feel his eyes on me. I just stood there looking straight ahead, waiting for the man talking to Mr. Mellark to leave.

I could still feel his eyes on me. I couldn't help myself. I glanced back in the direction of the boy. Sure enough he was still looking at me, but this time his eyes didn't look so icy and he had a smirk on his lips. That is when he walked my way.

"Cato," he said and extended out his hand.

"Bristol," I replied and shook his hand.

"Oh so your the birthday girl then," he said with a smile.

I nodded. I couldn't help but notice that he had a really nice smile.

"Well the, happy birthday Bristol."

I smiled at the memory. Cato and I became really close friends. Soon we became more than friends. We saw each other pretty often because apparently his mom only likes the baked goods from Mr. Mellark's bakery. Once she got sick they stopped coming to District 12. Cato ended being the best birthday present I could have ever asked for.

I closed my eyes and let my sleepiness take me away.


	3. Chapter 3

******A/N: Oh man, this took wayyy longer than I intended. Lets just say school is kicking my ass.  
>Thank you everyone for the reviews and the alerts, and thank to everyone that added this story to their favorites. Y'all have no idea how much it means to me.<br>Well here is chapter 3! I hope everyone enjoys it! Let me know what you think! Thanks for reading. :) -Paige**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3<strong>

The rest of the train ride to the Capitol was pretty uneventful. Peeta and spent our time trying all of the new foods and enjoying the scenery that wasn't District 12. Peeta also spent some talking some sense into Haymich. Apparently they came to compromise that Haymich would still drink, but stay sober enough to still mentor us. Talk about comforting, knowing that a half drunk man practically had my life in his hands.

When we got to the Capitol Peeta and I were instantly whisked away to get ready for the opening ceremonies.

I had been waxed, plucked, groomed, and bathed. My hair had been dyed a richer brown and the ends had been trimmed. My skin was tingly from the waxing, and slightly raw from being scrubbed so hard. They even gave me a manicure. They were appalled when they saw my hands. My hands were calloused from using a bow and a knife, and my finger nails were all jagged and broken.

"Cinna," the man introduced himself and extended out his hand. Much to my surprise he didn't look like the typical Capitol being. He looked somewhat normal. The only thing I noticed was the gold eyeliner on his top lids, but he wore it well. The gold eyeliner perfectly matched his skin tone and brought out his brown eyes.

"Bristol," I said as I accepted his hand and shook it. "Let me guess our costumes. Peeta is going to be a coal miner and I'm going to be the coal," I said sarcastically. The costumes for District 12 are practically the same every year. Then again coal can only be so exciting.

Cinna laughed, "Not exactly, but if you want I'm sure we could rearrange it."

"Nah, I think we should shake it up a bit. A little change would be nice," I chuckled.

"Me too, I was thinking about going a little brighter."

I was intrigued. "What do you mean?"

"Diamonds," He said simply.

"Diamonds?" I asked skeptically. "You do know that diamonds only very rarely come from coal. And when diamonds do come from coal it only happens in extreme circumstances, right?"

"I do, and when diamonds do come from coal it's a rare beauty; just like you."

"You think I'm a rare beauty?" I tried not to scoff.

"You are, not many people are willing to risk their life to save someone they love. It was really courageous thing for you to volunteer. We need to show everyone how special you are."

I did not agree with Cinna about me being a rare beauty or that volunteering for Katniss was courageous. I volunteered for Katniss because it was the right thing to do. I did, however, think that going with a diamond theme would definitely be a good idea. It would be a good way to bring in sponsors and it would be something new. People might start to think of District 12 in a different way. "I'm open to whatever you think would be best. You're the expert," I said with a smile.

"Good, now let's get started. We have a lot of work to do."

After what seemed like hours, the stylists were finally finished with me. "Are you ready to see how stunning you look?" Cinna asked me.

I nodded and turned around to face the mirror. It took me a second to recognize myself. My dark brown hair had been curled and put into an up-do with stray hairs framing my face. There were jewels strategically placed all over in my hair. I think the makeup is what made me do a double take. It was new to me, I had never worn make up before. I had on metallic black eyeliner on my top and bottom lids, and silver glittery eye shadow.

My eyes scanned down the mirror to look at the dress I was wearing. It was metallic dark grey, nearly black, long sleeved gown that went all the way to the floor. The dress was covered in small black jewels. I loved my costume, but there was something off. "I thought you said we were going brighter?" I asked Cinna referring to the dark gown.

"We are!" Cinna exclaimed. "You haven't seen the best part yet. Touch the end of the sleeve on your left wrist."

I looked down at my left wrist and didn't see anything. I shrugged and touched the sleeve anyway. After I touched the sleeve I looked back into the mirror. I was shocked at what I saw. My gown had gone from dark grey to light silver. The dark jewels turned into what looked like real diamonds. The jewels were extremely sparkly and shiny. I was so shiny and sparkly that it would be nearly impossible not to see me.

"Now touch it again." Cinna urged from behind me

I touched my wrist again. This time the dress turned back to dark metallic grey but the jewels keep sparkling. Now I absolutely loved my costume. I couldn't wait for opening ceremonies to show everyone that I was proud to be from District 12. "Thank you so much Cinna. Its prefect, I never should have doubted you." I pulled him into a hug.

"You're welcome. All eyes are going to be on you." He broke our hug and touched my wrist. I looked back in the mirror and noticed that my dress was back to normal.

"How do know when to change the dress?" I asked.

"You change it the first time fifteen seconds after the crowd sees you for the first time. Then you change it the second time when the chariot come to stop at the end of the parade. After that you don't have to worry about changing it again."

I nodded. I could handle that. "Is Peeta's costume similar?"

"Pretty much, but he isn't wearing dress."

I laughed. "I sure hope not."

That's when Peeta and his stylist walked in to the room. I looked over at Peeta. His blonde hair was gelled back and he was wearing a suit that was the same color as my gown.

"Wow, you look beautiful Bristol," Peeta said as he approached me and Cinna.

"Thanks Peeta. You look pretty handsome yourself." I smiled.

"You think so?" Peeta asked as he fidgeted with his suit.

"I do. You are going to all of the girl's attention. Especially you know who." I winked.

Cinna eyes us suspiciously. "Is there something going on between you two?"

Peeta chuckled. "Not at all, we are just really good friends. Plus she's taken."

I glared at Peeta. I wanted to keep my relationship with Cato on the down low.

"What?" Peeta looked at me innocently. "It's all going to come out sooner or later."

"Well I would rather have it be later."

"What is going to come out sooner or later?" Haymich somewhat slurred as he stumbled into the room. Everyone stayed silent. "Well?" Haymich looked at me.

I gave Peeta another short glare. "I sort of may know the boy from District 2." I said as I looked down at my feet embarrassed.

"Like in a kissing kind of way?" Haymich asked me bluntly.

I blushed. "Yes."

"Well, this bit of news makes things interesting. We could use this to our benefit. Let me work my magic and I'll see what I can come up with. But right now I need to get you to the chariot." Haymich said. If it was at all possible, he seemed to slightly sober up when he found out the news about me and Cato. It was almost like he had a glimpse of hope.

Haymich made his way to the door Peeta and I, along with our stylists, followed. It only took us a few minutes to get to the parade launch room. As we made our way to the chariot I looked around. It looked like all of the other tributes were already here.

When we got to our chariot I scanned the room again, but this time I was looking for Cato. When I spotted him my heart skipped a beat. He definitely had grown in the past eighteen months. The TV didn't do him any justice. He was dressed in a gold gladiator costume, and he looked good. His mentor was talking to him and his partner, but he wasn't paying much attention. He was too busy looking around the room. He had a mean and intimating look on his face. Then our eyes met for the first time in over a year and a half. I smiled at him. It was hard to smile considering the situation that we are in, but I was just so happy to see him. For a split second his expression softened and he shot me a small smile back. He put his intimidating face back on and gave me a quick wink before he turned back to face his mentor.

When I turned back around Peeta was just getting on the chariot. He extended his hand and helped me up into the chariot. Once all of the tributes were on their respective chariots, the stylists and mentors cleared out of the room.

"Did you see him?" Peeta asked once we were alone.

"Yeah," I responded. "Did you?"

"Yes and he looked big and scary. If I didn't know better I'd say he is a killing machine." He laughed nervously.

I laughed amused. "He is the last person you have to worry about. He knows how much you and your family have done for me."

"Are you sure? Because he doesn't look like the type of person that would think twice about killing someone."

"Positive." I smiled at Peeta and looked ahead and noticed that a few chariots in front of us started to move. I took a deep breath and knew that it was almost ready for show time. Before I knew it we were next to be introduced to the crowd.

Once we exited the parade launch room, we were instantly surrounded my sea of people. The cheers seemed to get louder once the saw us. I don't know if it was because they liked our costumes or if they were happy it was almost over.

I slowly counted to fifteen in my head and then touched my sleeve. As soon as I did the crowd went crazy. They hadn't cheered this loudly for any other district. I looked over at Peeta as he looked over to me. We were both smiling in shock. We certainly weren't expecting a reaction like that. I smiled at Peeta and decided to take advantage of the crowd and started waving. Peeta followed my lead. If it was at all possible, the crowd got even louder.

Soon we reached the end of the parade and the chariot stopped, but the crowd was still going at it. Once I knew we were stopped for good I touched my sleeve again. That's when I noticed my touch also controlled Peeta's costume.

Once the crowd died down a bit, President Snow took the stage. He gave his usual speech and introduced all of the important gamemakers. And just like every year he ended with, "may the odds be ever in your favor" in his silly Capitol accent.

When President Snow was done and left the podium, the chariots started moving again. This time we were going to the training center. This is where we would spend the next week training for the games.

We finally reached the room where we could get off of the chariots. As much as I loved my costume, I wanted out of it. I played enough dress up for one day. When Peeta and I stepped off the chariot we were almost instantly greeted by Haymich and Cinna.

"You guys looked amazing!" Cinna exclaimed. "You were the main attraction."

"Thanks Cinna, but you deserve the credit. After all, you were the one that designed it."

"Yes, but are the one that inspired it," Cinna said genuinely.

I looked around the room looking for Cato. I didn't have to look far though. He and his partner were no more than twenty feet away from us. He and his partner were staring at us. Most people would mistake Cato's current look for a glare, but I knew better. It was more of a look of frustration. I think he realized it would be hard to have any alone time.

I knew for sure that his partners look was most definitely a glare. Her eyes were full of hate. I took a deep breath and tried not get intimidated. I knew that she couldn't do anything to me outside of the arena, and in the arena Cato wouldn't let her touch me.

Haymich noticed the awkwardness and ushered us to the elevator. Once were inside Haymich broke the silence. "Bristol, you have a date on the roof at midnight."

"What do you mean?" I was confused.

"Just make sure you are on the roof at midnight, you never know who might show up." He hinted and grinned.

Then it clicked. "Thanks for letting me know." I said with a smirk.


End file.
